U.S. Patent Application No. US 20030090181 A1 by the applicant discloses an assembly with a roll of articles which both in a transportation position and a dispensing position is protected by means of a box. The box is mounted to a wall by means of a holding device. The holding device includes two hook-shaped elements being arranged horizontally distant. The hook-shaped elements protrude from the holding device. The box comprises openings in the rearward wall wherein the distance of the openings corresponds to the distance of the hook-shaped elements. For connecting the holding device and the box the hook-shaped elements are received by the openings. Inside the box the hook-shaped elements engage with the rearward wall of the box. Both the weight of the box as well as the weight of the roll are supported by means of the hook-shaped elements and the rearward wall of the box. In order to avoid a rotation of the box with respect to an axis extending through the contact areas between the hook-shaped elements and the box, the box comprises a contacting area built by the rearward wall. Such contact area contacts a corresponding supporting area of the holding device. The cooperating contact area and supporting area serve for aligning the box with respect to the holding device. Furthermore, when dispensing articles from the box in a dispensing position, the aforementioned areas serve to produce reacting contact forces that counteract a rotation of the box during dispensing the items.
British Patent Application No. GB 2 372 736 A discloses a holding device for containing and dispensing items wound up to a roll, wherein the items are plastic bags for supermarkets. The items are wound up on a stiff core. The core protrudes out of the roll. The core is guided by guideways of side arms of the holding device, wherein the guideways are inclined with respect to a vertical axis with an angle between 0° and 90°. The outer surface of the roll is supported by a plate. Due to frictional forces between plate and roll a free or an easy rotation of the roll is spoiled.